An automated teller machine (ATM) is a system that may provide financial services such as deposit or withdrawal without the aid of a bank official regardless of time and place.
In recent years, it is a trend to introduce an ATM for customers using financial institutions as well as a cash recycler for tellers in order to improve the efficiency of the internal operations of the relevant financial institution and expedite the settlement operations after the close of business.
For example, a teller cash recycler may be placed under the desk of the teller, may be equipped with a storage unit therein for storing banknotes, may be made for deposit or withdrawal by the operation of the teller, and may count the banknotes in real time.
Typically, a teller cash recycler may include a handling unit for deposit and withdrawal of banknotes by an operation of the teller, a safe with a storage unit for storing the banknotes, a transfer unit for transferring the banknotes, and a door for selectively opening and closing the safe and the like.
However, in the case of a conventional teller cash recycler, it is inconvenient to open the safe by operating the door every time when the banknotes stored in the storage unit are taken out to the outside, or when the storage unit is replenished with the banknotes from the outside. In particular, since opening the safe requires a separate approval of a bank official, it is necessary to obtain a procedure of approval of bank officials every time of recalling or replenishing the banknotes, which makes an operational convenience and an accessibility to be reduced.